<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pricks Like a Thorn by cheerios_and_wine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603939">Pricks Like a Thorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerios_and_wine/pseuds/cheerios_and_wine'>cheerios_and_wine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Do You Want Me? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Consent, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Other, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Vaginismus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerios_and_wine/pseuds/cheerios_and_wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes pain and pleasure go hand in hand.</p>
<p>Crowley has vaginismus but he doesn't let that stop him from mindblowing sex with Aziraphale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Do You Want Me? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pricks Like a Thorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an unofficial sequel/alternate ending to The Light Slipping Through but I don't think you need to read that to understand this one. I considered adding this as a bonus chapter to that fic but chose not to because I think this doesn't fit the mood/themes as well. And (more importantly) I think a lot of the readers of that fic enjoyed that there was no vaginal sex and how gentle Aziraphale was with Crowley. This fic is not like that. If reading about painful sex would be distressing or triggering for you, please don't read! Pay attention to the tags and take care of yourself! That said, this is purely for kinky/fantasizing purposes and isn't meant to reflect real life. Sometimes your brain just takes the thing you're scared of and makes you write a kinky fic about it.</p>
<p>If you choose to read this story as a continuation of TLST, this is set quite a bit of time later. Aziraphale and Crowley have done a lot of offscreen negotiation before this starts and at some points consent is assumed because they're in an established d/s relationship.</p>
<p>Title is from Romeo and Juliet. Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcatholic">cozygothmode/sarcatholic </a> for the title inspiration and the Ace Omens discord for brainstorming with me! And shout out to <a href="https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/4446.html?thread=3179358#cmt3179358">the anon on the kinkmeme</a> who prompted something very similar to this! I wouldn't have finished this fic without seeing that someone else wants this type of content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale spreads lube over his cock as he shuffles closer between Crowley's legs. He takes one bony hip in his other hand as he lines up with Crowley's entrance. </p>
<p>"Ready?" </p>
<p>Crowley gives a short, sharp nod. Aziraphale's eyes soften for a moment and he rubs his thumb over the delicate skin on the inside of his hip bone.</p>
<p>“Safeword?” He checks for his word every single time. Crowley’s never needed to use it, but he always makes sure it’s fresh in his mind, just in case.</p>
<p>“Ducks.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale nods back to him. Then he looks down and carefully nudges his cock against his hole, working it in a tiny circle in an attempt to open it up for him. The head tapers just a bit, allowing him to press in a bare millimeter, but the rest of his cock is thick. Viciously so. Crowley shivers with delicious fear at the thought of taking it. Warring voices in his head yell that it's too big; that it's perfect. He braces himself (though he knows he shouldn't, tensing up definitely makes this more difficult).</p>
<p>Aziraphale doesn't give him any more warning before driving forward, forcing his way in. A strangled cry erupts from Crowley and his entire body clenches against the intrusion. Pain, sharp and achy at the same time, radiates from where they're joined. It’s overwhelming and he's only hazily aware of Aziraphale saying something above him. He forces his attention on Aziraphale’s face, staring at his lips, until words finally break through the fog of pain. </p>
<p>"—so well," he's saying, "You're alright, that was the worst of it. I'm halfway in. Deep breath now." </p>
<p>Crowley tries but doesn't manage to draw a breath before Aziraphale snaps his hips, slamming in deeper. Pain blooms again. His groin is on fire. It’s burning as it attempts to bear the stretch that feels so unnatural. He grabs Aziraphale’s shoulders and hangs on tight. He’s probably digging his nails in but the angel doesn’t react. He just readjusts his own grip on Crowley’s hips and thrusts again.</p>
<p>Hot tears well up and threaten to spill. He keeps his eyes closed and holds them back. Most likely he’ll cry at some point tonight but he’ll put on a brave face for as long as he can manage. Aziraphale plants a kiss below his left eye and he knows Aziraphale knows how hard he’s fighting to keep the tears in. The angel doesn’t say anything though and he’s grateful. He kisses Aziraphale back, a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. Aziraphale takes it for the permission it is and increases the pace of his thrusts. Crowley rocks underneath him, grunting now and then with an especially forceful jolt.</p>
<p>As awful as this feels, as much as taking a cock inside terrifies him at times, he also craves it. The initial pain fades a bit, and he becomes aware once more of his arousal. The stretch of his muscles burns but also stirs up something deliciously warm. A growing patch of wetness below them isn’t all lube or Aziraphale’s precome. He feels a curl of satisfaction that at least his body can get that part right. His pussy refuses to open up without force, no matter how turned on he is. At least he’s able to get wet, confirmation for Aziraphale of how much he wants his cock.</p>
<p>“Tell me how it feels,” says Aziraphale.</p>
<p>A choked sound pushes out Crowley’s throat. He tries once again to regulate his breathing. He’s still on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>“I, I love,” he tries.</p>
<p>“Mm, what do you love, darling?” Another searing jab comes with the pet name. There’s a wicked gleam in his eye. He’s aware of how difficult it is for Crowley to speak in this state. He thinks the angel enjoys seeing him struggle to form words. Sadist.</p>
<p>Crowley gets a little bit wetter.</p>
<p>“I love. Your big. Fat. Gorgeous. Cock.” Crowley forces himself to speak between gritted teeth. Aziraphale’s pounding makes him to pause between words.</p>
<p>“Tell me more.” Aziraphale’s fingers feel like claws digging into his hips and the ten little pinpoints of pain distract him a bit from the throbbing ache inside.</p>
<p>“Hurts so good. Ah, Aziraphale!” He stops to pant, trying and failing to catch his breath. “Hurts so much, so good. I love, <em>ah!</em>, love that you can fit it inside me.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Aziraphale says, “You’re doing such a good job. Oh Crowley, you feel so good around me.”</p>
<p>Crowley moans. He attempts to kiss him again but it’s sloppy and Aziraphale is driving into him so fast he can’t catch his lips.</p>
<p>Aziraphale reaches down and feels where their bodies connect. Crowley flinches at the fingers prodding him there. He’s clenched tight as a vice around Aziraphale’s cock and his writhing does nothing to dislodge him. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re holding me so tight,” he says.</p>
<p>“Nnnng,” is all Crowley manages in response, his voice high and whiny. </p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s alright,” Aziraphale soothes, “let me make it easier.”</p>
<p>He draws his fingers upwards a bit and locates his clit. He teases it, circling it slowly. “Ah there we are.” </p>
<p>Crowley bucks his hips, seeking more friction, and immediately keens as the movement drives the cock in him deeper. Sweet pleasure and spiking pain collide, sending his nerves haywire, and he closes his eyes as tears finally escape.</p>
<p>Aziraphale kisses the wet trails on his face. His thrusts slow down though they remain just as forceful. He keeps two fingers on either side of Crowley’s clit and lets the rocking of his body stimulate him for a time.</p>
<p>“Does that feel good?” </p>
<p>It’s terrible and incredible. He loves it. Crowley keeps his eyes closed and kisses Aziraphale — on his cheek, his jaw, his temple, anywhere his mouth can reach — by way of answering. Aziraphale moans in appreciation.</p>
<p>Soon, he’s speeding up his thrusts again, together with his hand. “Can you come for me, dearest? Can you come on my cock for me?”</p>
<p>“‘Ziraphale!” Crowley pleas. The stimulation is almost unbearable. He doesn’t know if he wants more or less. He’s nearly at his body’s limit, the ache deep inside continuing to grow. But he’s also never been more aroused. Aziraphale knows exactly how to touch him, when to press hard and when to ghost his fingers over him with maddeningly light grazes. </p>
<p>Aziraphale continues to kiss him. He licks into his mouth, sucks on his lower lip, nips at his jaw. Crowley pants, open mouthed and unable to reciprocate as the pleasure building higher steals all control from him. All he can do is cling to his lover, gasping and whimpering.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well. So good for me. I love you so much, Crowley,” the angel says, sounding rather wrecked himself at this point. He’s clearly holding back his own orgasm as he pushes Crowley towards his. “Almost there, want to feel you come around me. I know you can do it.”</p>
<p>Crowley shakes his head a little. He’s on the edge of the precipice but he’s never managed to come like this before. The pain is simply too great despite Aziraphale’s skill, despite his own want.</p>
<p>“Yes you can, you’re going to come. I’m not stopping until you do.” His encouraging tone is traded for something more commanding. He rubs faster and harder. His hips slam into Crowley’s over and over.</p>
<p>Crowley sobs.</p>
<p>It’s too much. Too hard, too deep, too <em>everything</em>. The pleasure-pain growing and building as one all consuming sensation of too much. Surely he’s going to break or tear any moment now. He can’t do it, he can’t—</p>
<p>And then he’s coming apart, driven over the impossible cliff’s edge, but he isn’t falling, he’s soaring. His vision whites out and his legs kick and his toes clench as he climaxes with unrelenting force. He feels higher than he’s ever been. The pain knifing through him only heightens the euphoria until there’s no difference between them, the ache and the pleasure one and the same. It’s just one all consuming electric sensation and he might be crying again or he might be laughing.</p>
<p>As the high begins to settle he flops back into the sheets. He’s sweaty and shaking and weak. Happiness courses through his veins like bubbly champagne. Aziraphale is pressing little kisses across his forehead, whispering praise into his hair. He’s too undone to process the words but he feels the love all the same. Eventually he forces his eyes to focus on the angel and manages a dopey grin.</p>
<p>“You did it. You made me come with you inside.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiles back, “No, darling, you did it. I’m so very proud of you.”</p>
<p>Crowley feels his face warm. Accepting praise is always easier before a climax. Outside of sex he’s still tempted to shove aside anything <em>nice </em>directed his way. But he says nothing and savours the afterglow. They share a long, slow kiss, and Crowley entangles his snaky tongue with Aziraphale’s.</p>
<p>When Aziraphale pulls back, there’s a sharp reminder of the rock hard, fat cock still lodged deep in him. It hurts less in the aftermath of his powerful orgasm, and with Aziraphale no longer pounding away, but the stretch still stings. Crowley winces before he can help himself. </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry—”</p>
<p>“Shit you didn’t finish—”</p>
<p>They speak at the same time and stop awkwardly. Crowley opens his mouth but Aziraphale cuts him off.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare offer for me to keep going. I pushed you harder today and you’re not taking any more.” Aziraphale puts a finger over his lips to prevent the demon from adding anything. “And that’s final. You’ve been so good. You don’t need to do anything else. I’m going to pull out now.”</p>
<p>He grips the base of his cock and gradually draws it out. The rim of Crowley’s hole suctions to him, his body trying to hold him inside. Always reluctant to open, whether to let his lover in or out, Crowley thinks ruefully. He tries not to let the pain show on his face. Aziraphale is being as careful as he can, he knows. </p>
<p>At last, he’s free. There’s an empty, dull ache left behind. It’s a relief to finally let the muscles in his core relax, but at the same time there’s a hollow feeling threatening to make him emotional again.</p>
<p>Crowley places his hand on Aziraphale’s face to prevent him from leaving. “C—” his voice is raspy, his mouth dry. He swallows and tries again. “Come on me.”</p>
<p>“Crowley, I need to tend to you.” Aziraphale’s likely running his aftercare plan through his mind, reviewing each step, making sure he has every item they need close by. They’ve already prepped everything though and the first thing Crowley needs for reassurance is this. Aziraphale is still erect, his hard on probably painful by this point, going by the deep red shade and straining veins. But of course he won’t say anything about it, not when Crowley’s pussy has taken such a beating. Still Crowley wants him to finish, see the pleasure in his face and feel him shake apart.</p>
<p>“Please,” he says. He doesn’t know what else to add, how to express his love and his gratitude for his beloved. Aziraphale must see his need in his eyes though, or hear it in voice, because he relents, his eyes softening with fondness.</p>
<p>“Alright. Lie still. I’ll be quick and then I’ll get you cleaned up.” Crowley beams at him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale covers the bony hand still on his cheek with one of his own. He takes his cock in the other hand and strokes it, fast and firm. He lets out a sigh, his eyes squeezing shut, as his climax approaches. Crowley watches, rapt. He’s too tired to try to jerk off Aziraphale himself, but he knows the angel would only bat his hand away if he tried. Instead he savours the expressions crossing the angel’s face as shudders through his orgasm. He can feel the warm spend landing in stripes across his abdomen, but he keeps his eyes focused on Aziraphale’s face, on the way his brow crinkles and his open mouth breathing harshly against his palm. </p>
<p>Aziraphale opens his eyes and chuckles as he makes eye contact with the demon below him. “Enjoy the show?” he asks. His voice is warm and happy.</p>
<p>“Mmm, best part of the whole event.” Crowley smirks back at him. He drags a finger through the stickiness on his stomach. He hasn’t told Aziraphale, though he surely suspects by now, just how much he loves being marked by him this way. He feels claimed, possessed even, perhaps. Somebody knows Aziraphale’s the only one he could ever be claimed by, or ever open up for.</p>
<p>“Hush,” Aziraphale says. “You’re making a mess.”</p>
<p>“Oh so this is my mess now?” Crowley lifts an eyebrow and laughs when Aziraphale huffs in mock annoyance.</p>
<p>“Stay there, just let me,” Aziraphale words turn into a meaningless mumble as he turns to the side and reaches for the things he needs. Soon he’s turned back and running a wet, warm cloth over Crowley’s skin. He cleans up his front first, washing away the sweat and come from his chest and stomach. Then he folds the cloth over to a clean side and, with a featherlight touch, swipes it along the inside of his thighs and through the folds of his vulva. He’s particularly gentle as he dabs the cloth at his hole. Crowley knows he’s checking for tears or overly severe bruising as he cleans him up. He’s tender and achy, but he’s certain there’s no lasting damage. Aziraphale has never hurt him too badly before. Though tonight was the roughest they’ve gotten playing this game, he’s still sure he’ll be okay. After a few moments, Aziraphale sits back on his heels and gives him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Some swelling and minor bruising but nothing worse than before.”</p>
<p>Crowley nods. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, love?”</p>
<p>“Just want you close,” he murmurs. Aziraphale smiles and strokes his hair.</p>
<p>“I’m here. I’m staying right here with you. Are you in much pain?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head. There’s a heaviness settling over his body as his exhaustion takes over.</p>
<p>Aziraphale hums softly and the sound lulls his eyes closed. A little pop of a cap being removed followed by a squelching sound lets him know what to expect next. Gentle fingers spread a soothing balm over his vulva, massaging it into all the sore places with only as much pressure as he can stand. He relaxes further as the cooling sensation offers some relief to his overheated, swollen effort. The humming above him continues and he can’t quite name the tune in his sleepy state, but he foggily thinks it mustn’t be anything more modern than the 19th century. Then there’s a mild shock of cold as an ice pack is placed between his legs, but even that isn’t enough to rouse him to full alertness.</p>
<p>Tomorrow he’ll reassess how he feels and use his powers (or let Aziraphale use his) if necessary to heal himself. For now, however, he cherishes doing this the human way. There’s something comforting in this routine. Though he could snap away the lingering pain in a moment, he would rather continue to feel the discomfort for now and experience every piece of Aziraphale’s tender care. It further solidifies the bond between them. And he’s fairly sure his angel would refuse to put him through so much pain if he was not also able to offer as much pampering as possible afterwards. It’s as reassuring for him as it is for Crowley to care for him in these simple, physical, human ways.</p>
<p>Aziraphale offers him a water bottle and he dutifully drinks some before shifting deeper into the blankets. </p>
<p>“Rest,” Aziraphale whispers. “I’m right here if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Crowley retains enough awareness to feel the bed shift as his lover lies down beside him. Strong arms wrap around him and one hand sneaks up to comb through his hair. He sighs and snuggles closer. </p>
<p>“Talk to me,” he whispers.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Aziraphale says. He kisses his forehead. “I love you so much, my dear. I feel so honoured that you trust me with this and I never ever want to break that trust.”</p>
<p>Crowley hadn’t quite been expecting to be showered in praise, he just wanted to hear his favorite voice in the universe. He flushes with embarrassment but Aziraphale carries on, his voice soft and sweet, weaving reassurances and love around him. So instead of coming up with any sort of protest, he lets his sleepiness take over again, slipping into a content, hazy space.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Aziraphale is murmuring, “So beautiful when you surrender control and let me command you. So lovely when you come and I get to see you lost in pleasure. And ever so gorgeous like this, relaxed in my arms. I love holding you close like this. I could stay here with you for days, or weeks. Would you like that, dearest? Would you want to lie here and let me hold you for as long as we like? There wouldn’t need to be anything uncomfortable, nothing that hurts.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” comes from Crowley. There’s a warm, pleasant sensation floating through his head, over his skin.</p>
<p>A moment later there’s something else heavy and impossibly soft cocooning him on the physical plane. He cracks an eye open. White feathers fill his vision.</p>
<p><em>“Oh, angel.”</em> Aziraphale rarely brings his wings out. He’s delighted to see them and part of him wants to reach up and pet the feathers. The larger part of him is too close to sleep for him to move.</p>
<p>“Shhh, sleep, if you need to.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale continues to whisper praise and happy musings and the demon gradually loses track of his words. He smiles as the feathers brush his face. Content and beloved, he falls into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>